En Nombre Del Amor
by deidahany
Summary: El pasado puede ser cambiado si de verdad lo deseas, este es el momento para ser feliz.


Disclaimer: Orange no me pertenece.

 ***+En nombre del Amor+***

 **por DeidaHany**

 **One-shot de Orange**

 **Suwa**

¿Es lo correcto verdad? Está bien que haga esto? Mi "yo" del futuro quiso que así sucedieran las cosas…a pesar que de este modo jamás llegaría a casarme con ella o tener a este lindo niño-mira atentamente una fotografía de su "yo" del futuro junto a su esposa (Naho) y su hijo- ¿no importa verdad? No importa que duela y que jamás se cumpla ese futuro en esta línea del tiempo…porque en su línea de tiempo si se cumplió

Un par de lágrimas caen por sus mejillas; se siente triste pero a la vez feliz ya que en esta línea de tiempo si pudo salvar a Kakeru y a pesar que su futuro junto a Naho no se cumpla se siente aliviado de que sea Kakeru quien este junto a ella

-bien! Animo!

Se levanta del sillón en el cual estaba sentado y lanza la fotografía en la chimenea que estaba frente a él, puede ver como rápidamente se consume y vuelve cenizas el único recuerdo de su "yo" del futuro junto a la familia que esta vez…no tendrá

 **Mi "yo" del futuro… hazlos felices por los dos..**

 **Kakeru  
**

Soy realmente afortunado al tener tan buenos amigos, aunque a veces me da vergüenza el haber hecho lo que hice, lastime en muchas ocasiones a Naho cuando solo me quería ayudar aunque no fue solo ella fueron todos unidos lo que me ayudaron

Me sorprendió el hecho de las cartas y aunque al principio sonara descabellado me alegre que a pesar de que pasaron 10 años ellos aun pensaran en mí y que mandaran las cartas al pasado solo para que no muriera… ¿tan importante fui para ellos? ¿Tan importante soy para mis amigos en este presente?

Sí, claro que lo soy… y ellos lo son para mí por eso no quiero hacer nada que los lastime quiero vivir un día a la vez, quiero hacer y decir lo que siento porque no quiero que dentro de 10 años me arrepienta de algo-saca su teléfono y marca el número de la que ahora es su novia luego de dos repiques ella contesta

-Kakeru… hola! Como estas?

-Naho hola… muy bien y tú?

-bien…bien!

-Ya estas lista?

-sí, ya lo estoy

-entonces paso por ti en un momento…

-te estaré esperando

-te quiero

-te q…quiero Kakeru -sonríe al escuchar su voz nerviosa e imagina su rostro sonrojado realmente le encanta estar con ella, corta la llamada y sonríe ampliamente

De lo que me hubiera perdido, gracias Naho, gracias amigos… gracias por salvarme

 **Mi "yo" que no pudo ver el futuro…tranquilo!**

 **Yo viviré todo lo que no pudiste vivir…**

 **Azu-Nagita-Takako**

Azu esperaba en una banca por la llegada de Takako y Nagita que venían en camino para irse juntos al encuentro de Suwa, Naho y Kakeru ya que ese día harían la cápsula del tiempo

La rubia tenía en su mano la carta que su "yo" del futuro le había mandado, a pesar de que básicamente la carta fue escrita para poder salvar a Kakeru, tenía escrito también sus arrepentimientos y uno de ellos era la que la tenía en ese momento nerviosa y sin saber que hacer

 **"** _ **jamás declare mis sentimientos a Nagita y hoy aun después de 10 años me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, dile lo que sientes aunque te rechace o diga "cállate" como normalmente solía hacerlo, díselo así no pensaras en… "que hubiese pasado… si"…borra mi arrepentimiento para que en tu línea del tiempo no te pase lo mismo"** _

Realmente lo voy hacer?-sus manos le sudaban-seguro lo toma como un chiste o me dice que desaparezca, pero si no lo hago me arrepentiré en el futuro… ¡LO TENGO QUE HACER! SI…!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-ahhh-se levanta rápido de la banca al escuchar la voz de Nagita junto a ella-me asustaste

-tú me asustaste a mí ya que estabas haciendo un montón de caras raras

-eh…jajaja -ríe como normalmente lo hace-es que estaba pensando!

-ojala no se te queme la única neurona que te queda-le responde serio pero a punto de reír

-cállate! –hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos pero aun así lo sigue con la mirada nota que ve fijamente el cielo azul y que se quita los lentes para sentir la suave brisa chocar contra su rostro, Azu se sonroja al verlo de ese modo y sin poder evitarlo le dice una vez mas

-realmente te vez guapo sin lentes- el voltea su mirada hasta donde ella y la mira fijamente

-realmente no veo nada sin ellos…

-jajaja entonces póntelos tonto, te daré lentes de contacto algún día

-claro-se coloca sus lentes, pasaron varios minutos en silencio Azu estaba sudando ya que se le declararía lo haría por su "yo" del futuro, por ella y su nuevo futuro

-Nagita-Kun ...

-hmm?-se voltea y mira su rostro estaba sonrojada y se veía claramente que temblaba- que te pasa?

-solo escucha…que lo diré una vez! Yo…yo… ¡YO TE QUIERO NAGITA-KUN!-grito con todas sus fuerzas para que lo escuchara claramente, el joven se sorprendió de una manera sorprendente ya que estaba totalmente rojo; Takako escucho su declaración y sonrió "así que por fin lo aceptaste Azu-chan"-piensa la pelinegro desde una esquina-"creo que mejor los dejo solos" se da la vuelta y emprende nuevamente su camino

-no me importa si me rechazas o me ignoras! Esto es lo que siento y si te lo digo es porque no me quiero arrepentir de na...-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Nagita la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte

-Na ... Nagita

-YO…YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO AZU-CHAN…JAMAS TE RECHAZARÍA!

-eh…de verdad..?-sus ojos se cristalizaron

-no jugaría con algo así…tonta

-gracias… Nagita-se aferra a él con mayor fuerza mientras unas lágrimas traviesas brotaban de sus parpados…

 **Mi "yo" del futuro… todo está bien!**

 **Yo saldré con él por las dos…**

 **…**

-Hay que ver… esos dos al fin se declararon eso es bueno menos arrepentimientos para el futuro-la pelinegro sonríe y suspira con alivio-menos peso que cargar…

 **Mi "yo" del futuro tranquila yo los llevare por el camino que es…por las dos…**

 **…**

 **Naho**

Termino de escribir su carta para la cápsula del tiempo la guarda en un sobre rosa y la pone a un lado de su escritorio a pocos centímetros de la que le mando su "yo" del futuro la mira fijamente…aun no puede creer que todo esto ha pasado ya que es demasiado surrealista para creerlo pero de alguna forma fue posible

Gracias…de todo corazón gracias por ayudarnos a salvar la vida de Kakeru y nuestra propia existencia-toma la carta entre sus manos y se aferra a ella como si fuera lo más importante del mundo- si no hubiese sido por ti todo se hubiese repetido y nuestras vidas de dentro 10 años estarían llenas de arrepentimientos; Kakeru jamás permitiré que caigas ya que siempre estaré a tu lado por los menos una vida entera… -el sonar de su teléfono la distare de sus pensamientos

-Kakeru… hola! Como estas?...bien…bien…sí, ya lo estoy…te estaré esperando…-te q…quiero Kakeru

Suspira, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que le fuera a dar un paro cardiaco, desde hace ya varios días es novia de Kakeru y jamás se había sentido tan feliz en la vida… 15 minutos pasaron y ya estaba completamente lista solo faltaba que el pelinegro viniera por ella

Hoy comienza un nuevo futuro…el futuro que "ellos" querían pero que no pudieron tener! Estoy preparada para asumir los retos y dificultades de la vida… nadie dijo que sería fácil pero sé que lo superaremos juntos, desde este momento el destino solo lo escribiremos nosotros pero en nombre del amor que siento por el…y hacia mis amigos lo lograre!

 _-Naho, tu novio está aquí!-_ sonríe se coloca el broche que le dio meses atrás y va a su encuentro

 **Mi "yo" del futuro…lo lograre por las dos!**

 **...**

-chicos-saluda alegremente con la mano al ver a sus cuatro amigos reunidos-hola!

-NAHO-Azu corre y se lanza encima de ella entre risas-NAGITA Y YO COMENZAMOS A SALIR!

-EH?! De verdad?

\- felicidades Azu, Nagita –felicita el pelinegro con una sonrisa totalmente sincera

-GRACIAS! Estamos felices cierto Nagita?

-su…supongo-se sonroja y acomoda sus lentes como de costumbre

-BIEN!- habla esta vez con más que animo Suwa-todos trajeron sus cartas?

-siii-responden al unísono

-entonces hagámoslo! Pónganlas en esta caja que desinteresadamente compre… okey es broma me deben un par de yenes! Jaja…tomen vallan y caben ustedes-les da unas pequeñas palas a Kakeru y Nagita, ellos se van con el resto y solo quedan él y Takako

-no te tienes que esforzar tanto Suwa

-no sé de qué hablas Takako…

-no quiero que el no decirle a Naho lo que sientes sea tu mayor arrepentimiento dentro de 10 años

-el mayor arrepentimiento de mi "yo" del futuro fue no haber apoyado a Naho y Kakeru a estar juntos, yo no quiero vivir con eso; prefiero ser yo el que salga perdiendo esta vez

-que noble de tu parte

-si lo sé-rompe en risa-mejor voy ayudar a Nagita que al parecer ya está cansado…sin haber hecho nada

 **…**

-bien! A partir de este momento contaremos 10 años para poder abrir la cápsula del tiempo, en un juramento… todos tenemos que estar presente ¿está bien?

Suwa coloca su mano en el centro de todos y seguido cada uno fue poniendo su mano encima de la otra

-lo juramos!

 **10 años después…**

-NAHO-como de costumbre Azu se lanza encima de ella-tiempo sin verte! Te extrañaba

-Azu, si parece que paso una eternidad, pero en realidad fue hace casi un año…en tu tercer aniversario de bodas con Nagita

-si claro que lo recuerdo, hablando de eso falta poco para nuestro cuarto aniversario tienes que ir!

-claro que sí, me alegro tanto por ustedes que hayan logrado llegar hasta aquí, y los demás?

-Takako viene con Suwa en camino, y Nagita nos espera allí - hace un gesto con su mano para mostrar que está debajo del gran árbol donde está la cápsula enterrada-saluda Nagita!

-hola Naho!

-hola! –grita fuerte

-y Kakeru?

-hmmm hay viene…

-mami-un pequeño de 3 años corría hacia ella con prisa-mami

-al parecer te extrañaba; Azu como estas?-saluda el pelinegro

-feliz de poder reunirnos nuevamente

-yo también lo estoy!-abraza a su esposa e hijo- porque gracias a todos ustedes puedo decir que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo

-lo somos-afirma Suwa detrás de ellos sorprendiéndolos-somos los hombres más felices del mundo!

Luego del reencuentro los abrazos y hasta lágrimas abrieron la cápsula del tiempo encontrándose así con cosas que se cumplieron y otras no…

Suwa se casó hace año y medio con una de sus "fans" del tiempo del instituto, que se reencontró hace tres años atrás; Takako consiguió ser modelo por un tiempo pero luego se centró en su carrera profesional, a pesar de tener muchos pretendientes aún sigue soltera

Azu y Nagita se casaron hace 4 años luego de haber roto su relación por un año completo por desacuerdos, un año completo tuvo que pasar para que entendieran que se necesitaban el uno al otro y meses después de regresar se casaron y actualmente buscan tener un bebé

A diferencia de ellos Kakeru y Naho siguieron su relación desde el instituto y jamás se separaron a pesar de que no fue fácil el camino que tuvieron que transitar, hace 6 años atrás se casaron y hace 3 tuvieron a su primer hijo el cual lleva por nombre "Sora" y ese mismo día que se reunieron les informo a todos que tendría un segundo bebé ya que tenía 3 meses de embarazo

Suwa en ese momento se sentía feliz, a pesar que hace 3 años aún no había olvidado sus sentimientos por Naho jamás interfirió entre ellos, agradeció inmensamente no haberlo hecho ya que luego de tantos años encontró al verdadero amor de su vida o mejor dicho reencontró a la que ahora es su esposa

A pesar que su historia no fue fácil al principio tuvo un buen final… uno en el cual todos estaban felices; en el nombre del amor que alguna vez sintió por Naho fue que pudo continuar adelante sin flaquear y vivir sin ningún arrepentimiento

 **Mi "yo" del futuro… ahora seré feliz**

 **FIN**


End file.
